


Samus Aran's Stunning Status Problem

by SexTheHex



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Amazonian, Breast Expansion, F/M, Farting, Futanari, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Transformation, cock growth, huge cock, huge tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Samus Aran’s been exposed to an unstudied, potentially dangerous jungle planet atmosphere! You, her cadet, beg her to visit the sick bay and make sure she’s healthy. Samus isn’t listening, not even as her bust and hips swell and her bottom grows restless…





	Samus Aran's Stunning Status Problem

**Author's Note:**

> MILD(?) GROSS WARNING: This story has a big focus on farting! Probably only read if you're into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably opt out of this story. You’ve been warned!

“I don’t need to be decontaminated, cadet!” Samus roared. “It’s optional for minimal exposure, trust me.”

As much as your superior states she has no need to visit the health bay after a brief exposure to the hostile atmosphere, you aren’t reassured. Your first expedition as a galactic federation cadet alongside your hero Samus Aran ended with her visor cracking from an impact against a tree. You of course, being the well honed and intelligent recent graduate of a student you are, know the safety protocol like the back of your hand. Samus should be headed to the on-ship infirmary to make sure her system contains no foreign contaminants. 

Yet, Samus isn’t doing the professional thing. No, she’s shooing you away like a dumb animal, absolutely sure that whatever tiny exposure to the atmosphere there was isn’t a problem. You can’t help but feel something is amiss. You try again and again to get her to follow protocol.

“I told you, rookie!” Samus barks in frustration. “I know when these things are bad! I’ll do it later if it’ll make you happy. Just…”

PFFFFFFRRRRRTTTT~! Without any sort of build up or cue, Samus’s back arches and her butt erupts with the sound of the noisiest, sloppiest fart you’ve ever heard in your life! Honestly, It sounds like a farm animal made the noise, not the pristine space vixen you’re working for. It’s… it’s terribly unflattering! You instantly step back a tad in flat out disbelief your superior is making such a crude show of herself!

You glance up at Samus expecting her to have a blush brighter than the surface of the sun. As it turns out, she is super red in the face, but her expression isn’t exactly what you expected. You predicted her to be befuddled and embarrassed by the whole ordeal but instead she looks more… stunned? Enthralled? Some enthusiastic emotion is painted across Samus’s face, there’s no denying that. Why this look for something like farting? That’s a complete mystery. 

When Samus finally breaks away from that small pause, you find her tone suddenly a lot less frustrated than the voice she took up moments earlier. She seems calmer, way more at peace. It’s almost a tad eerie.

“Cadet, I can assure you I’m fine! Let’s put an end to this then, shall we? We have a spacecraft to get back into orbit.” She explains. “Once that’s done, I’ll let the sick bay computer examine me, got it?”

Now with that more collected tone, you’re more inclined to agree with Samus. Amazing just what a confident voice can do to someone, isn’t it? You nod in agreeance. Getting the ship out back into space is a much more pressing matter for sure. 

You travel down the narrow halls of the ship towards the captain’s chair, ready to take off. There’s just… one thing you can’t ignore as you walk forward. Samus has always been a captivating woman. As much as you like to hide it, you’ve spilled a lot of seed to her in private from being around her all day in that tight latex get up. Something about today though… something about the way those hips are moving and shaking with her steps seems… different. It seems far more pronounced than you remember it, really. You pay a bit of extra attention pacing behind Samus as you near the front of the ship, hoping she doesn’t catch on to your little eye- groping session.

Lift off out of the atmosphere is as smooth as it usually goes; about as smooth as sandpaper. The two of you feel your bodies subjected to unreal amounts of g-force escaping an atmosphere. No amount of federation is going to soothe that. You can only listen out among everything vibrating from the force of liftoff for the telltale signs of something about to explode.

And today… you do hear something a bit out of the ordinary. While you’re seated a fair distance behind Samus, you still can’t help but hear the unmistakable brassy, sloppy noises of farts occasionally ringing out from the seat behind you! Oh my god, there’s more in her!? 

They start off restrained, sizable but reasonable bursts of winds at first. Samus is probably holding back out of fear you can hear her. It seems she reasons you can’t hear them not long after though because she takes to truly unloading her lady gas right after that! Samus starts ripping absolutely monstrous amounts of gas, just a few feet away from your face! Every wet, sloppy outburst is easily loud enough to be heard over the cacophony of shaking steel surrounding you. Each huge rip of ass continues on for no shorter than a full seven seconds in length. These farts are unreal! They’re inhuman!

It’s disgusting. This should all be absolutely disgusting… but then you hear Samus start to groan and sigh in delight as those titanic bursts of methane rip out of her colon into the air. It sounds like every single one of these violent wind outbursts feels intoxicatingly good to pass. If you were only listening to Samus’s vocal performance right now, you’d surely mistake these moans as sexual! This is the strangest surge of emotions you’ve felt in a while; listening to the woman of your dreams whimper like a trained whore while her bottom half sounds like well fed livestock. Your head doesn’t know what to make of it but your libido leaves a clear message in the form of an erection tenting your pants.

Eventually, the two of you reach space. The artificial gravity kicks in and the rattle of the whole spaceship calms down. There’s nothing to even attempt to mask Samus’s violent outbursts of wind, though it takes her a while to realize that. She sits in her seat cooing in delight and relishing in the sensation of these massive farts ravaging her with glee. You get a front row seat to her cacophony of ass, now without any other noises to get in the way/

Finally though, it hits her. Samus realizes there are no more noises to mask her rude behavior. The farts stop. Samus stands from her seat and continues as if nothing strange had happened.

“Cadet…” Samus begins. “Can you get me a fresh suit? I think this one might have shrunk...”

Oh my god.

Samus stands up, not just standing but towering over you. Her body’s changed drastically, just from the odd 10 minutes or so it took to escape the planet’s gravity. Her tits are astoundingly huge! Giant heaps of jiggling, tantalizing girl flesh are straining Samus’s latex suit to its absolute limit! The fabric’s been stretched so thin, you can make out her bare skin and tea plate sized areolas. 

And the lower half of the suit? It’s fairing even worse. Samus’s tempting ass and thighs have grown and warped into titanic legs. At their widest point, her thighs look twice the length of her shoulders. Just a single step forward and it’d doubtlessly break her suit in half. 

The most shocking bit of all of this though is that Samus’s body isn’t done yet. Samus’s eyes go wide and her lips form a blissful O as she feels her bowels spring to life once again. Right before you, with no shame or hesitation, Samus lets the full front of her gassy bowels burst out of her. A deep, long, bassy fart slams out of her, unleashing torrents of gas now thick enough to be visible! Your idol, your boss, is unloading clouds of fart mist everywhere without a care in the world!

Now you can see just how on earth Samus’s mass so suddenly, violently increased. With every thundering fart, Samus’s body is sent shaking. With every wobble, her ass, thighs, and tits swell larger and larger. Samus is growing right before your eyes, turning into some sort of hyper thick fart goddess. You can’t control your erection anymore. 

It takes a full half minute of rumbling, deep farts for Samus to finish this bout of gas. She looks beyond satisfied at the whole event. Her face looks near post-coital, and her hands are quick to feel up her new assets. You can’t offer up much any response to the whole thing; you can’t find the will to even speak. Even if you could, it’d be difficult to find the words for what’s just happened.

Finally, Samus speaks up, exhaling with delighted breath. “Ooooh FUCK, cadet. This feels amaaaaziiiing~! Look at me! I’m huge!”

You feast your eyes on the beautiful bounty hunter as she gropes her new assets. Samus’s inhibitions seem to be all but gone now with her new overgrown body. She bears down heavily again and once more a boundless amount of gas comes flooding out of her. You can see her flesh expand before your very eyes. 

“Say cadet would you mind…” Samus starts.

You look up at Samus as she struggles to spit out the rest of her sentence. 

“Uuurgh, forget it! I need someone to feel me up! Cadet, grab my ass and fucking manhandle it for all its worth! This is all so weird but… but fuck it feels too good! I want you to feel me grow, I want you to savor my ass as it grows right in the palm of your hand~!” 

...Did you hear that correctly? Is this some fever dream from the blunt force of lift off? The farting thing is a bit weird but oh my god, THE Samus Aran just asked you to touch her ass! 

You gladly accept her offer as quick as you can. At least, you attempt to. Half way through a gleeful yes, you’re knocked back down onto your chair by Samus’s obscene ass hitting you back. You’re suddenly in complete heaven. The most beautiful woman in the galaxy is sitting in your lap letting you feel her body! It’s incredible!

You hold onto that massive mound of ass flesh with a squeeze. It’s amazing, so plush and tantalizing… One hand breaks away to raise high and slam down on that godly rear with a firm spanking. Samus loves it. You hear her groan and let out an excited “Hell yeah~!” You give her a second and third slap. Meanwhile, your idle hand can outright feel Samus growing as you cusp her fat bottom. The idle space between your fingers is steadily being filled with more of her growing bottom. It almost feels like your hand is sinking into her ass…

Then, something hits you. In your haste to indulge in this amazing fantasy, you neglected something important. Samus’s expansion was evidently being caused by those intense bouts of farting. She’s stopped farting for now… possibly holding back just so she doesn’t slam one directly against your face. You’re honestly lucky this all hasn’t happened already. You start to shimmy under Samus’s weight, trying to get a better vantage not directly in front of her anus...

PFFFRRRRRRRTTTTTT~!

It’s too late. You were too slow. One final shake of her ass tears a hole in the seat of her suit, letting you stare at her huge, distended anus head on. A split second later, that huge orifice blossoms wide right in front of your face! A galeforce of girl gas slams against your skull! The sound makes your ears ring, it’s a miracle you’re not immediately deaf. The force against your face feels like you’ve suddenly been placed in a wind tunnel, hair blown back. And the odor… it’s… it’s not super unpleasant? It has that quality to it where you don’t actually mind it much, as if it were your own farts, but you’re not sure you’ll ever get the odor off of you. You endure the over half minute fart blasting as best you can, all the while with Samus groaning and moaning in delight.

Finally, it all calms down. Samus tries to show some alarm at what she’s done, fighting through what sounds like post-coital exhaustion after that mighty ass rip “Oooh cadet? Cadet I’m so sorry for that…”

You’re still a little stunned from this whole altercation. You try and piece together a sheepish response saying it’s alright. However, something stops you. You feel some heavy pressure suddenly, violently build up in your gut. You bear down. Hard.

You own ass releases a trumpeting burst, as heavy and hot as the largest flatus you’ve ever passed. The spectacle of suddenly farting an amount so huge is one thing, but then… You’re greeted by an unreal sense of relief, more powerful than basically any you’ve ever felt before. You can’t help but let a smile creep across your face at the mere sensation. It’s a great feeling!

Instead of getting out of that position pinned beneath Samus’s titanic ass, you stay. You dig your hands back into her now fully naked extravagant rump and savor all the sensations. You feel another fart of your own coming on. Why should you enjoy this pleasure alone? Your hands attempt to part Samus’s ass and coax her into unloading another immense gas cloud all over you right as you feel you’re about to let loose.

It works. Right as you let go and feel another one of those unearthly pleasant farts come ripping out of you, Samus’s asshole opens like a beast’s maw and slams another heavy, chartreuse mist of farts against your face. You sigh in delight from the sensation of letting go and feeling Samus’s toxic winds wash over you. Samus is moaning like a bitch in heat as she showers you in her most immense gas dousing yet. 

Something’s wrong. Farting and getting farted on definitely shouldn’t feel this pleasant, no where close. Not that you care, of course. Who has time to worry when that pressure to let go is already screaming for you to part your back door?

You sit there for minutes on end beneath Samus’s ass cheeks, the two of you relishing in the simple heaven of this sudden bout of obscene gas. You can see Samus’s corrupt body getting larger and larger as minutes elapse. And now that you’re pushing and shoving wind out of you… you can feel your own body start to change. You can feel your ass start to jiggle with a bit of extra weight. It wobbles so heavenly with every huge gale that slams out of you. Soon, the expansion takes to defying your gender. You feel a new weight plastered against your chest. Breasts are growing on you, as massive, milky, and titanic as Samus’s own head-sized knockers. Even your face feels a little funny, as if your normal boyish looks are refining under the fart haze. A glance over at a mirror and you can see things have suddenly changed. You’re… you look just like Samus! You kept your old skin tone and hair color, but beyond that you look just like her! You can only see two real differences total outside of that. One, you haven’t completely ripped your suit to shreds like the lumbering fat assed beauty atop you. Two, you’ve kept the same equipment between your legs...

It takes a while to even feel it. You swear your thighs are touching each other until you feel one last pulse of blood spring your erection to life. Samus’s thorough gas dousing and your relentless farting have done more than expand your ass, thighs, and chest. Your cock has grown. Huge. What feels like a forearm is now seated between your legs, sprung to full erection. The only reason you’re not slapping Samus’s underside with the huge tool is that your huge thighs are clamped together to keep it all under control. It only grows more firm and ready the more you keep blissfully farting away, inhaling Samus’s gasses straight from the source.

Before long, the two of you realize this constant farting is a divine sensation, the most sincere and deep arousal either of you have felt in your life. It takes a while for you to stop greedily choking down Samus’s minute long gas releases, but you eventually emerge from beneath her ass. The two of you eye each other directly, completely enthralled by the other’s insane proportions and near constant ear-splitting gas.

The two of you lock lips. Your arms drape around eachother to squeeze the other’s assets and relish in how good it feels to be a space goddess gas factory. In not time at all, the two of you are falling to the floor to enjoy the sex you’ve both been craving.

All that pent up sexual tension from your work comes raging out of you. All that needy desire to feel Samus’s touch finally comes to fruit as you sink you enormous cock into her own fart-expanded cunt. Both of your bodies are such obscene sex displays, it comes as no surprise when you’re able to effortlessly sink that massive member into Samus with little to no resistance. Soon after that initial slip in, you’re locked into sweaty, thigh slapping, breast smashing fucking! It’s so intense! Already you can feel your desire, your wild lust, building and building into one massive…

PFFRRRTTT! PFFFRRRRRRRTTTTTT~!

...Fart? You thought for sure you were already about to cum in Samus prematurely. You felt orgasm built up, you felt yourself reach the point of no return that signalled ejaculation… but nothing came out of your huge cock on the border of orgasm. Instead, an insane, rapturous burst of gas comes slamming out of your bottom, making you groan just as if you’d shot the load of your life into Samus’s womb. It feels like you’re ejaculating, it feels like you’re cumming pints of spunk ever second. You’re certainly making enough noise that an outside observer would think you’re ejaculating, but no, this isn’t penile orgasm. This is better. It’s all the heaven of reaching a climax, but it’s blairing out of your fat ass in thick, gaseous clouds and lasts for every delicious second of your minute long fart blasting. 

The best part? Once your mega-fart ends, you still feel as primed for sex as ever. You can even feel another one of these strange fart-gasms coming on. 

The simple, earthly pleasure of flexing your anus open and pushing with all your might is comparable, if not superior, to sex. As good as it feels to sink your cock into the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen, you simply can’t deny it. You find you don’t really care about fucking the hottest babe in the galaxy anymore. You just want to fart and grow, expand and fill whatever air you can chock full of gas. Your initial pace slamming into Samus with your huge cock, smashing your humongous thighs against each other, steadily simmers down to slow burning sex. You lay there together fart-gasming for all your worth from the most outrageous heights of pleasure you’ve ever known.

Both you and samus are titanic now. Both of you have breasts at least twice the size of your head and thighs at least double the mass of your torsos. It’s a miracle somehow you’re both so well balanced with your obscene hyper assets. Oh, but the real miracle is just how good it feels to have that massive asshole between your enormous cheeks blossom open over a foot wide and douse everything in a lovely chartreuse mist. You can feel breathing in that wonderful gas just speed up the rate at which you and samus are turning into outrageously thick super humans. The two of you’s farting at this point each consists of an ear-splitting, blissfully long rip of ass, often leading to hands free ejaculation. Afterwords, things shut only for a few seconds before you’re thundering out even more even longer. You hope at some point that cool down time fades away entirely. Perhaps one day you can just savor the bliss of farting such obscene volumes forever and ever...

You look forward to sharing just how much fun farting is with your fellow federation members. You can’t wait to gain a whole bunch of beautiful fart-expanding friends once your ship pulls back to headquarters.


End file.
